Born for you
by ReNeVIerE07
Summary: When were born, we were destined for one...its up to us to find them... Not really a good summary but please read!
1. Chapter 1

Day we met

Cetra, known to be the guardians of all life, no one has seen them and some thought of them as myth. But, deep in the forest, within its heart, beautiful maidens gather around a bundle of white. Chants were sung and lights from the Lifestream envelopes around the bundle.

"Eyes that shine as flames dancing…" The eldest of all chanted while others followed "Hair of pure Dark Hazel as the earth…Smile as bright as the sun…bound together to be the tamer of the beast…awaken! My child!"

Inside the bundle of white sheets, a little baby girl wakes up from her sleep. She blinked twice with her red bright orbs. The eldest smiled.

"Perfect…" She smiled. The other maidens bowed down as the little baby gazes at them.

Her little orbs locked into a maiden with the same features as her. She smiled.

"Ma….ma" she stretched out her arms. The maiden felt the urge to come near, but the others made sure she couldn't get a step nearer.

The eldest stood in front the maiden, known as Teresa, the bearer and mother of the little baby.

"Please, I just want to caress her one last time…Please Lucrecia" she pleaded, watching her daughter awaken after the ritual gazing at her in confusion.

"We've talked about this…" Lucrecia said, no crack of sympathy in her words "Getting you closer to the child would only cause more of a connection"

"She is my flesh and blood, our ties together are deeper and inseparable" Teresa said, words growing harsh, causing the angel in bundles to shiver. Lucrecia kept her posture.

"The more reason she has to find you never existed and that the only reason she lives is to be the salvation of this world" Lucrecia turned her back on Teresa and had ordered the others to take her away.

"I should have never had her chosen" Teresa hissed as she was being forcedly taken away "She wasn't born for this reason…this is only your sick motive to easily escape what is ahead! To escape your si-" Teresa was cut by a flick of a finger. Her mouth won't open, as if it was glued together.

"Take her away… She's going against our ways… execute her, she is banished" Lucrecia's eyes were icy.

"But she is your Best friend" One of the maiden's left idle in the scene asked. Lucrecia turned to her, her face bear no pity or regret.

"Such a traitor cannot be considered as a friend…even through the events in the past" she walks away, fist clenched as she heard the final scream of her Friend.

The angel in bundles heard the scream of pain and death, causing her eyes to go wide and tears began to blur her vision.

Then she screamed the only word she could in her age.

"Mama!" Tifa, stood from her little bed, her orbs filled with tears. She rubbed it with her sleeves and went outside her room. The place she lives in was a castle built by trees, walls of roots with flowers blooming since it was spring. Butterflies would usually fly around, but at night time, only fireflies played.

Tifa sniffed and looked around, then there a door opened and she found the leader of all Cetra, in her nightgown, a glowing orb as her light in her hand.

"Tifa?" she placed the orb towards Tifa's face. Tifa nodded and gave a pout.

"What's wrong my child?" Lucrecia knelt in front of her, concern and worry in her eyes.

Tifa wiped her eyes with her sleeves again before answering "I had that bad dream again"

Lucrecia felt a sudden chill "About a woman who looked like you?" Tifa nodded "Is she my Mommy?"

Lucrecia instantly placed her hands on each of her shoulders "Sweetheart, we made you from the earth; from the Lifestream. You were born for a reason and it's…?" she questioned her.

"To be with the silver haired man when I turn eighteen" she answered with accuracy. It's what has been thought of her from the very beginning she could understand.

"Good girl" Lucrecia smiled and had led Tifa back to her room, where she now slept fast asleep, mind imagining what the silver haired man looked like.

Tifa was wandering outside the castle where she'd usually be seen in the library, reading about mortals and animals.

She looked across the forest. She was told they were in the heart of the forest, surrounded by the Lifestream that endlessly flows and guides the world.

Curiosity hit the little girl what it would look like outside the safety of her home. She fled out when no one seem to watch her. Though, she was always kept watch without her knowing.

She fled across the forest and found herself caught in the maze, trees and sounds causing her confusion and fear.

Then she heard something move, coming her way. She picked up a twig she found and hold it tight near her, tears about to flow from her eyes. Suddenly, she squealed, as the movement presented itself to her. A Boy.

"Hey! Don't cry, I won't hurt you" the little boy said, having a hard time how to act in front a crying girl. He was young, not far from Tifa's age. Eyes were warm flowing blue, hair filled with wild spikes that defies gravity.

Tifa didn't know how she calmed down, was it from his calm eyes or from the confusion how his head managed to hold so many spikes?

When he saw Tifa looking calm and her tears stop flowing, he gave an initiative to go near, she backed away.

"I won't hurt you, I promise" he said, moving his hand to hold her cheek. His hand was warm in her skin and she liked it. It was small just like hers but a bit bigger. She looked into his eyes and it was overwhelming.

Then another movement was heard, quickly, Tifa went behind the boy, clutching on his clothe. As it came near, a woman with same features as the little boy came.

"Cloud, there you are" she said with relief, she looked at Tifa and smiled.

"And who might you be?" she asked. Tifa blinked and answered in a soft voice "Tifa…"

"She's lost I think, or she doesn't have a home…" Cloud said, he took a glance at Tifa an back to his mother "I saw her going around the middle of the forest"

"Oh my" Cloud's mother was surprised. Then all of a sudden, Tifa's tummy grumbled. Her cheeks went red with embarrassment, Cloud laughed till his tummy also grumbled. Cloud's mom giggled.

"I made soup and chicken" she smiled as she gestured the two to follow her. Cloud was about to leave. Tifa just looked at him without moving. He looked back and smiled. He took her hand and both followed Cloud's mother. It was the first time, Tifa felt excited, this people she met were nice ones, and she could feel it.

They ended up in front of a cottage. Lights were on inside, beside the house, just farther back was a barn. Tifa asked what was inside.

"My Pet dog and horse" he smiled "I'll show them to you when its day light"

They went inside and the sweet smell of food made Tifa's mouth about to drool. They settled o the table and began to eat. Cloud kept talking, telling Tifa about his great pet and his fast stallion while his mother giggled at his exaggeration in his story. Watching them, Tifa's eyes were sparkling. She never had a mother; she was told she was made from the earth. She watched with fascination how Cloud was so happy with mom, she felt envious. She wanted one too, and in the depths of her thoughts, she wondered if she could stay there and be part of their little family.

After dinner, the two went to take a bath. Both shared in the bath tub, splashing and having fun. As soon as Cloud's mother was finished cleaning up downstairs, she assisted them, washing Tifa's hair.

"What beautiful hair you have" she said, Tifa blushed.

"Thank you, Madam" she said. Cloud's mother was surprised and laughed.

"Call me mom" she smiled at Tifa.

"I can?"

"Of course, dear" Tifa felt so happy that very moment, that her eyes were getting watery. Cloud pouted.

"Mom! Don't make her cry!" he said, his hands on his hips. His mother smiled at him and apologized. Then she whispered something to Tifa.

"Seems like my son is quite fond of you" she smiled, glancing at her son who was blushing at the thought of why his mother had a smirk and Tifa blushing a shade of scarlet.

The two were then asked to head to bed after their bath. Tifa wore a T-shirt Cloud lend her. He didn't like to wear it much since the design was a bunny, not much of a type of a guy.

There were only two bedrooms, the one for Cloud's mom and his. So he insisted he and Tifa share.

On the bed, they faced each other while they lay, blanket already over them.

"Tifa" he said.

"Yes?"

"Are you staying here?" he asked, eyes were kind of pleading.

"I….don't know…." Tifa said, though she really wanted too.

"Oh..." He sighed and after a couple of minutes, he dozed off, sleeping peacefully. Tifa watched him the whole time.

When she was about to doze off herself, she hear someone from the window call her name.

'Tifa…' the voice was familiar, it was the eldest. She quickly got up and went to the window, where she was the eldest floating, smiling at her. Tifa knew she was going to be found sooner or later, but she didn't want to go yet and she didn't want to get a lecture from the eldest.

"You went off without permission" The eldest said.

"I'm sorry…"

"You made contact with mortals"

"They are nice people….one of the nice ones" she said defensively. Tifa didn't know she could answer like that to Lucrecia. The eldest was quite surprised but her expression went soft.

"You wish to stay?" Tifa instantly nodded. Lucrecia smiled.

"Then you may stay" Tifa's eyes lit up, Lucrecia continued "But…"

"But?"

"You have to return and fulfill your duty, when you're eighteen…"

"Yes" Tifa answered quickly. The eldest nodded "Then I shall pick you up then…" then she left, disappearing like a ghost.

Tifa had a smile on her face as she raced back to the bed and begin bouncing. When Cloud woke up, she began to ask why Tifa was so happy and jumping in the middle of the night.

"I'm staying" she smiled. Cloud's orbs brightened and he also begin jumping. They jumped and laugh till they got tired and had fallen fast asleep.

Back with the eldest, one of her trustees Elena questioned her decision.

"Why? We followed your order not to follow her when she went off, but why let her stay there?" Elena said, her tone was getting higher, but the eldest paid no mind to her volume.

"Relax, Elena…she just needs to be far away a bit"

"Why? Why does she have to?"

"Because…" Lucrecia smiled at her "If she mingles much in here, she might find out about Teresa"

"But, you declared her existence as gone" her tone was now normal.

"Yes, but, the little girl may have urge to mingle and one might tattle about her existence…its better if she knew little of herself" she turned and looked at her hourglass, sand flowing as time.

"Are you sure this is what's best?" Elena asked. Lucrecia turned to her with disbelief "You question me? I'll have you know I'm the eldest, wisest of all" she held her head up high "I know what's best. Now leave"

Without another word, Elena left, anger still surging in her veins. She worried that something might happen, something that will mess up everything. For good or for worst, she doesn't know.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry; instead of updating I keep making new stories that just gets me piled up…I'm really sorry! Well, Please review, what you think about this? Pretty good?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny's path

Years have passed and many events have occurred. At the age of 14, Cloud's mother passed away, leaving both children orphaned. Many wanted to adopt the two but neither one wanted to leave. They lived together and took jobs to sustain their lives. Also, through the years, the two have grown into adolescence and into young adults, though nothing seemed to have changed, except for the feelings that grew deeper.

"Cloud, make a move!" Zack persuaded his best friend as they were heading to the house. Eighteen year old Cloud kept rolling his eyes; his Best friend doesn't know what going on.

"I told you, I already did"

"Then, what happened?"

"Nothing"

"What do you mean nothing?" Zack looked at him with disbelief.

"Nothing changed…"

"How can there not be change? There should be! You love her too much! I still remember the time I took interest in her" Zack chuckled. Cloud eyed him, telling him not to remember that event.

"Man, did you go through such a rough time! You made me surprised showing up like that" Zack chuckled, as he remembered. Cloud eyed him longer.

"What?" Zack asked "don't worry! I have my little Aerith now, and there is no way I'm going to do that again! You almost crushed my nose back then!"

Cloud laughed and both headed their way. When they were near the door of the house, they knew something was cooking.

"Alright Cloud, let's see what you mean by nothing" Zack smirked. Cloud only sighed as he opened the door.

"Cloud!" Tifa came flying, arms around Cloud. Zack was quite surprised.

"I'm Home" Cloud responded though a bit choked. Tifa loses her grip and looked at his face. She touched his cheek, and slightly tilted her head.

"You said you'd be home early, it's almost dinner time" she rubbed his cheek that has a little cut "and you're injured"

"Zack and I just got caught in a fight" he smiled. Tifa's eyes were widened.

"Chicken's are tough to handle, especially if you wanted their eggs" Zack showed her the basket. Tifa giggled.

"I'll go help Aerith prepare the food" she said taking the basket and turning to leave. Zack signaled Cloud to say it already. Cloud sighed.

"Tifa…" he called. Tifa turned with a smile.

"I Love you…"

Tifa stared at Cloud. Zack held his breathe. Cloud looked hoping the answer was different.

She smiled and gave her reply "I Love you too!" and went to the kitchen.

Cloud turned to Zack. "See"

"What do you mean see? She told you she loves you!" Zack exclaimed.

"Yeah, she loves me, she says that all the time. But she doesn't see me as a man actually"

Zack eyes him a bit and understood "She still talks about that silver dude?" Cloud nodded.

"She says she wondered how he looks and he was her destiny. She says it so happily…" Cloud sighed.

"So your treated as the Big brother when what you mean to say was you want to be a lover" Zack patted his shoulders. Both gave a sigh and went in.

They entered the kitchen where the two ladies were preparing. Aerith was a vision in pink. Tifa was wearing her blue silk dress that Cloud had bought for her.

"Hello, glad you two are back" Aerith smiled, arranging the fish in plates.

"Cloud" Tifa calls and pulls him to sit on a chair. She took the first aid kit and cleaned his cut.

"Hey Hey, what are we having?" Zack said, putting his arms around Aerith's waist.

"No mushy stuff" Cloud announced after his treatment.

"They look sweet" Tifa said, putting away the kit.

"And yet they're not edible" Cloud said. The couple smiled. Zack lets go of Aerith and ruffles Cloud's hair. Aerith giggled.

"Alright, time for dinner" Aerith announced as Tifa helps her prepare the table. The night was quite cheerful.

After Dinner, Aerith and Zack already went home. Tifa and Cloud were already on their bed. After Cloud's mom's death, the room was preserved. Tifa didn't want to use it and said she was comfortable being with Cloud. Cloud's reason on the other hand was to have the room the preserved.

In their room, Cloud and Tifa lay facing each other. Tifa was peacefully sleeping and Cloud watched her with a smile. Not often he would brush her hair off her face. She would smile when she felt Cloud and would automatically come near. Cloud liked it, but tonight, he was the one who embraced her tightly. She never complained, she was warmly protected around Cloud's arm, and both of them liked it. Cloud liked to sleep smelling Tifa's vanilla scented hair, and feeling her warm breathe against him. He knew Tifa wouldn't know what he felt. He knew she would go away when she's eighteen, as she says so. She was already seventeen. Cloud was a year older than her. He feared she'd really go. He was afraid and so, often these few nights, he had an imitative to hold her tight. He doesn't want her to go; he wants her to stay, with him.

Into the forest, in the middle of the night, a vision of pink presents herself to a vision of white. Both looked at each other, the one in pink bows down in respect to the white.

"It's almost time" the white one says.

"Yes…"

"Does she remember her mission?"

"Yes…."

"Does she still dream?"

"She has forgotten it all, as of my observation. She remembers none"

The white one smiled "good. Destiny's path is still in its right direction. Now go back and watch. Be careful and keep guard of your identity"

The one in pink bows and was on her way, but halts with the final words added by the one in white before vanishing.

"Also, guard those emotions, never fall…"

The one in pink knew she had already lowered her guard. She knew she had already fallen. If they found out, she would be judged and maybe punished, as so to whom she has fallen. They were to remain pure. That is to not be with those who are not part of the clan. Failing to obey gives severe judgment, which she is trying to avoid, not for herself, but for him.

Destiny's path was already made, but two destinies that were already decided would be changed by the ones who own it. The outcome, whether good or bad, is up to those who wish to make or change it.

* * *

><p>I finally updated! I'm proud of myself! I'm really sorry I'm not being that active. There have been personal matters on my shoulders and its breaking me down. Really sorry! Please Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

First fight

"Tifa, are you sure?" Zack was pleading.

Since the dinner a few days ago, Zack has been forcing Tifa to see Cloud more than she thinks about him.

"I'm sure" Tifa said with a nod as she brushed Red's fur. Red is their pet. He is quite different from animals since his color red and he has a flame at the end of his tail that hasn't burned down the carpet yet. Pretty much a boy, but they have no idea if he is a giant cat or a massive dog.

"Cloud is more than a brother to you…you cleared that up" Zack explained the past of their still ongoing conversation.

"Yes…I love Cloud" Tifa smiled. Her smile was genuine; Zack doesn't even know what kind of love she has anymore.

"Then, how come you say it's different?"

"Because, I'm destined to be with the silver-haired guy when-"

"-you're eighteen, I heard it a million times" Zack whined, Tifa frowned at his tone but didn't put too much into it.

"But, you don't even know the guy! Cloud has been here with you almost his entire life!" Zack exclaimed. Tifa only sighed.

"I wasn't born for him"

"Tifa…" he muttered her name. He didn't know how to reason with her anymore. She knows who she's destined to, that much she has said. But to him, it didn't make much sense.

That day as he went to Aerith's place, he found her watering her flowers.

"Hey"

Aerith turns with a smile on her face; she knew the voice, quite familiar with it too. Her smile fades when he saw his face of defeat.

"Anything bad happened?" she tilted her head slightly. The gesture reminded him of Tifa. It was kind of adapted by Aerith; well it was cute for her but Tifa's better doing it. He sighed again and went forward, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"What's wrong?" she asked again, but he kept sighing. After a moment of silence he answers.

"Tifa…I don't know where she got that fantasy of a silver haired man, but it's just in the way for her to see her true feelings…"

Something about what Zack said caught Aerith Stiff.

"You ok?" Zack asked, facing her, arms on her shoulders.

"Yeah" she tried to smile which she was very good at "Just cold…What do you mean true feelings?" she asked in curiosity.

Zack sighs one more time and holds Aerith's hands which were pale "She said that she loves Cloud, and she says it's more than siblings for her"

Aerith grows paler. Zack continues.

"But she says, he weren't meant to end up with her, or she to him…"

"W-Why so?" Aerith stuttered a bit. Zack doesn't seem to mind, he was playing with Aerith's long fingers which had grown beautiful lilies, daisies, roses and more.

"Because she says she want born for him…that, she was born to be with the silver haired man"

Aerith sighs with relief and cups Zack's cheek, back in her normal glow. She smiles at him.

"You shouldn't force her; she knows what she lives for"

"How so?" he asked.

"That's just the way it goes for her" before Zack could ask what she means, she placed her lips against his. In her heart were troubled thoughts and feelings. Though Zack couldn't seek it since all he felt was warmth and love. He had decided long ago after he met Cloud, all those bad things should be left behind; he would forever turn from them all, all those memories of the past.

Back at the House, Tifa and Cloud had finished Dinner and was wrapped up in a large cloth in front of the blazing warmth of fire in the living room. Tifa snuggled near Cloud.

"So, what happened with Zack today?" Cloud asked with a smile as he saw Tifa frown at the question "He tried to hit on you?"

"He kept asking the same thing" she pouted. Cloud liked the way she acts, cute and fragile when actually she's stronger than one would think.

"He wants to kiss you?" he asked jokingly. Tifa elbowed him on his chest and began to giggle. Cloud also joined in. he loved this somber moments between them where everything was just perfect.

The breeze was catching up to them, Tifa cuddled even closer to Cloud, their bodies practically rubbing each other. Cloud felt his face heat up. Tifa notices and smiles, she touched his cheek and giggled.

"Your cheeks are warm" she giggled.

He touched it too though he knew from the start, he smiles at her "I guess they are"

Tifa gave one final smile then lays her head on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud places his chin on top of her head. Sometimes he would kiss her there and it puts her to sleep. But today, he doesn't want her to sleep, knowing the days are getting shorter each time, and her birthday were merely just months away.

As they were swiftly drifting into their dreamland, Cloud made the wrong move to ask.

"So…what was it that Zack asked you?"

"Just about me loving you and about the silver haired man" she said it casually yet it just shatters Cloud's heart.

"Well, what did you say?" he gulped.

"I don't want to talk about it" Tifa said while she bites her lower lip. It was easy to read her, for Cloud that is, when she bits her lip like that, it means she's troubled.

"But I want to know…" the word came out without Cloud even noticing. Tifa sighs.

"You already know it, I've told you since young… when I turn eighteen, I have to go, I have to be with the silver haired man" again, so casual yet it had a bitter tone to it.

"But…how about me?" Cloud was spitting out what he felt. It's been two years since he confessed, a hundred times he had said the sacred word, yet all of the replies never changed, until he felt the urge to just give up. But her talking about that man she has never even met just shatters him up to pieces.

"I wasn't born for you" she mutters. Cloud felt his temper thinned down.

"How can you be sure?" he stood, giving space between them. Tifa felt a sudden chill. Not from the cold breeze from their open window but from the way Cloud spoke, it was bitter and harsh in tone.

"I was told of it" she stood herself, own harsh tone in her way of speech. She couldn't believe she could sound like that. Though she stood strong, she was shaking. They were arguing. They hadn't argued with such conviction, heck, they hadn't even fought even once. This was the first time this was happening.

"You were only told!" he exclaimed, he himself didn't know how he was acting like this; he knew he'd be regretting the result "How sure are you those people didn't lie? You can't even tell me who they are! How can you be sure they're not frauds who tried to burst your bubble?"

Tifa felt insulted. She knew she couldn't speak of the elders' true form or existence that is why she shuts her mouth. Cloud calling them frauds when he knew nothing is rude. Though she obviously see that she knows that he gets such conclusion because he doesn't know a thing!

Her harsh tone grew worst "You don't know a thing! Don't accuse the people who nurtured me!"

"Oh yeah? Then why did they leave you in the woods? Whoever they were? What would've happened if didn't find you that day?"

Tifa had an idea; they wouldn't be fighting like this. They wouldn't be arguing something she didn't even choose.

But if they never met, she wouldn't experience the love of a mother, the companionship of someone who cares and protects her; she won't meet new friends and would always be caged in her home, waiting for the day the silver haired man takes her away.

Tifa was in the brink of tears. She didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do. When Cloud noticed her tears dropping, he stiffens. His anger suddenly vanishes, only regrets were in his heart now. He tried to get close to her but she backs away. With a whimper she shouts.

"It's not my fault my fate was sealed! I never chose this for my destiny!" then she runs up to the stairs, using her arm to wipe her tears.

Cloud remained frozen. He felt terribly guilty. How could he? He couldn't blame Tifa. Since birth she was told by those people that she were to marry a silver haired man. That her fate was sealed and she has no choice. Of course what else would she do? She'd follow as fate tells her. It wasn't her fault, it was never at all. But who can he blame? Those people who told her? Or can it be simply the fates?

He slowly walks up the stairs to find Tifa sitting on the center of the bed. Knees bended and her arms hiding her crying face. When was still whimpering but it seems her crying has stopped. Cloud went forward.

"Tifa…I" Cloud began. What should he say next? I'm sorry? No it doesn't seem enough…your not to blame? Then who will he tell if she ask who is at fault?

He felt troubled on how to continue what he just said, good thing Tifa spoke up.

"Don't…want…" she mumbled.

"What?" Cloud bent closer to her. His knee was bent on the bed and his hand tucks hair behind her ear. She looks up at him, cheeks a bit flushed. Eyes were a bit red and still wet with tears.

"I don't want a fight anymore" she sniffed "I don't want to be angry at you"

Cloud felt a stab of regret. He wraps his arms around her, and she does the same to him. He mumbles an apology and so does she. Tifa's grip on him tightens with the words he spoke after.

"You have a choice, we all do…You weren't born for anyone…not him…not mine…but for yourself…you were made to make your own fate, you own choice"

They remained like that for quite a long time until both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Cloud promised to himself before he went into unconsciousness that this fight would be their first and last. She nor he doesn't want another. At these times, he can't afford to be far from her. Not ever.

Tifa remembering his words in her dream had grown a doubt about her life. Was what he spoke of true? But she was born of the earth, not from a womb…does she have a choice? Was she really born for the silver haired man? She doesn't know anymore. And she leaves the fates to do the bidding, while she learns of what she truly wishes.

There was doubt, and accuracy in thoughts. They were troubles and ignored memories near about. Whatever happens in the past may conceal what lies ahead. So who will decide fate? It's up to them to figure things out, whether it's going to be the easy way or the hard way. The days are still far. There are more memories to be written done. For now, let the problems be gone, and let the present play its part.

* * *

><p>Alright! Next Chapter here! Please tell me what you think. D you think it's going fast? I just thought of making them fight. Was it ok? Please review! I highly appreciate it!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Priceless memory

"Tifa, turn a bit to the right" Aerith mumbled while she bites a measuring tape on her lips.

"Like this?" She spun slowly to the right. Aerith nodded and continued sewing. Tifa smiled at her with glistening eyes then eyed her dress.

It was a blue tube dress, with a ribbon with frills on the waste line. It was knee length; on its edges were more light blue frills with broidery of curves on the top. Little beads formed a cute design of lines at the chest.

(Please forgive my description if it's not good)

"Were almost done Tifa" Aerith smiled. She took the measuring tape she was holding with her lips and measured the distance of each broidery "Perfect"

"Hey, are you done?" Cloud asked as he leaned on the door frame. A small smile was plastered on his lips. He gazed at Tifa as if she was the most dazzling angel he'd seen. Actually, it's how he actually imagines her.

After their fight a couple of nights ago, things went back to normal. As in normal, like nothing ever happened. No development or change in their relationship I guess, well except for a fact Cloud's been very close to her than usual, and it doesn't seem to bother her.

"Yep, what do you think?" Aerith smirked with pride. Cloud found Tifa a simple-no-design dress. Aerith didn't seem to like it and began making a few changes which made the plain dress to a dazzling vision of blue.

"Beautiful" he said.

"Only Beautiful?" Tifa tilts her head. She had a small teasing pout.

"More beautiful than any other" His smile grew wide. She giggled.

"Seriously, are you talking about the dress or the one wearing it?" Zack asked, as he entered the scene, in his hands was a box.

"What's that?" Aerith asked after Zack gave her a peck on the lips.

"No mushy stuff!" Cloud announced, annoyed he has to remind them every time. Tifa only giggled.

Zack just takes his tongue out at Cloud and opened the box, inside was a crystal necklace. Awe can be seen from the others faces.

"A gift for me I hope?" Aerith asked jokingly. She knew for what the crystal was for.

"Unfortunately my dear, it's not. But I can give you something better" he was going to lean to her again, but Cloud places a book in his way.

"Yuck Cloud! Of all the books! Why the dusty one?" Zack exclaimed while spitting air after kissing a dusty old book.

"As I've said before…No mushy stuff!" Cloud pats the book. The ladies just kept giggling.

"Well Zack, what's it for?" Tifa asked, feeling a hint of interest at the crystal held by a long silver string.

"Well" Zack continued with a cough "It's for the Festival tomorrow" the others took a peek again in the box and began to listen.

Though it doesn't seem like it, Zack's a wealthy man in the village. He rose up to his stage with his own hands, and now his one of the highest people. Every Festival, one of the rich men in the village would propose an event, and this time, its Zack's turn. As said by the villagers, Zack creates the best events every year, so many are quite excited.

"What's the event?" Cloud asked. Zack grinned at him.

"A Masquerade ball" this got them confused.

"Then how do we play?" Tifa asked. Zack just smirked.

"You'd have to have a specific partner. Each will wear a mask to hide your identities. Since it's a ball, you'd have to dance and switch partners with other dancers, you cannot go back to your last partner. And when the right time comes, the lights would be switch off. Now you must find your true partner. When the lights switch on, and you're with your rightful partner, you will win"

"But what if someone cheats? Like a string to connect them?" Cloud stated.

"And what if there is more than one winner?" Tifa added.

"Looks like a glitch in your plans" Aerith smirked at Zack. She hugged his left arm while looking at the shinning crystal, resting on velvet clothe inside the box.

"I've figured that out" Zack said "Since it will be held in one room, before entering, each one would be checked. So cheating isn't an option. As for the winners, there are about a hundred people participating, from old to young, I'm likely afraid there'll be no winner"

Zack had a point, when it was Zack's time to make an event, other people from other villages comes to participate. Since this year his giving out a crystal, there's more to come. Actually the crystal isn't just transparent. A blue and red liquid kept spinning inside it. Zack said he found it in one of the mine caves, very priceless.

"It's very priceless Zack, are you sure you're willing to give it?" Tifa asked, eyeing how the blue and red liquid kept spinning inside a little crystal.

"I'd rather hand it over to someone worth owning such priceless materials than have it myself" He said, also eyeing the prize he wishes to give. Tifa looked at him quite confused. Cloud and Aerith stayed silent. Both knew what he meant. Memories his been regretting all his life, was haunting him again, but somehow he manages to shun them.

With a few more silent moments, Zack sighs and closes the box.

"Well, better keep this safe and prepare for the Festival" Before he set to leave, Aerith quickly took her sewing box and left with him. They waved a good bye before heading out.

It took the last two people in the room a whole minute before starting to move. Cloud began cleaning the left over fabrics and the little threads of yarn. Tifa started helping him out, just as she took the fabrics that fell under the sofa, she found a needle.

Tifa looked at it and began to play with it out of amusement, when all of a sudden she managed to prick herself.

"Ah!" she exclaimed. She sipped her blood a bit and checked it. Blood still kept pouring out; she must've pricked herself deep.

Cloud noticed her, and quickly moved to her aid. He took her wrist and sips the pouring blood. Tifa looked at him either wondering or bewildered.

"We better have it washed then bandaged" Tifa just nodded, still staring blankly at him.

Cloud let her sit down while he went to the kitchen to get the first aid kit.

While Cloud was away, she looked gazed at her finger. It stopped bleeding, but that wasn't what crossed her mind.

She already kissed her fingers when it bled, and then with a swift movement, Cloud also kissed it. Tifa touched her lips and felt her cheeks get warm. Then a smile went up her face when another thought crossed her mind.

The prick was just a little thing, hardly a minor injury if she'd say so. But Cloud suddenly comes to her aid and worries as if it was really a serious matter.

Tifa giggles a bit, seeing how very caring Cloud can be even with the most little things. She remembered the same thing when they were kids.

Flashback

"Ouch!" Seven year old Tifa falls on the rocky surface. She was playing tag with Red since Cloud was asked to run an errand to the market.

Red went near her and began sniffing, if she was injured, and she was.

Tifa tried to sit up and saw her leg scraped to a rock. It was bruised a bit, and it seemed like it had a small cut, blood was getting out.

Though little girls would be crying seeing such thing on them, Tifa didn't. She stood and brushed the dirt from her skirt and was planning to tell Cloud's mom.

"Tifa!" someone called her name. She looked up to see Cloud with a bag of radishes. She smiled.

"Welcome home!" she looked at his face that had a horrified look at her. She stared confused. Without a second thought, Cloud drops the bag of radishes and runs to Tifa. He checks her leg that was now being filled with blood.

"What happened?" he asked, panic in his tone.

"I was playing tag with Red when I fell…" she explained casually with a hint of confusion. What was Cloud getting worked up for?

Cloud gave a glare to Red who was now biting and dragging the bag of radishes to the house. The ball of fur was confused on why he had to receive such a look. Did he do something wrong?

Cloud pulled Tifa and went inside.

"Cloud! Welcome Home!' His mom cheered, but he paid no attention to it.

"First aid kit!" he shouted. His mom looked at him with a wondering look. He went inside the living room and made Tifa sit there. Then he raced into the kitchen, grab the kit, before going back.

His mom peeked into the living room, wondering what commotion Cloud was going on about. Then to her surprise, he was aiding Tifa with her bruised leg.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, while brushing the wound with anti bacterial wash.

"It stings a bit" she replied with twitch from the sting.

Cloud's mom was smiling while spying. She knew she did well raising Cloud, even if she was alone.

"Grrr…" someone growled by the door. Cloud's mom checked to see Red still dragging the radishes and was finally inside the house. She took the bag and was glad the radishes were fine and the bag was just dirtied, not ripped.

"All done" He smiled, placing a bandage on the wound. He looked up to see her staring at him "What?"

Tifa just smiled and gave him a hug "Nothing"

Cloud became bashful.

End of Flashback

When Cloud got back, he washed Tifa's prick with anti bacterial and placed a bandage on it.

"All done" he smiled and looked at her, staring with a smile "What?"

Tifa giggled and hug his neck "Nothing"

He didn't know what was funny but, he wouldn't stiffen from a hug. He wrapped his hands around her waist. He could still hear her giggling and it made him smile.

Though nothing much changed after what happened, having her close just like that, will be treasured forever and will always be priceless, more beautiful and priceless than neither a crystal nor a dress.

* * *

><p>Watch out for that Crystal! Just saying! Well please review! Looking forward to the festival!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Silver in the light

Loud music, a buffet of free food, large crowds and the melodious laughs and cheers of people just confirms the start of the Festival! It took days and now the awaited festival has been opened to everyone. Tifa had worn the enhanced blue dress Aerith painstakingly designed for her while Cloud wore the black blazer and pants Tifa had chosen for him to wear for the occasion. In fact, she had it specifically made for him. Using her savings, she sneaked out to the tailor to have it made. Cloud wanted to argue about it, but knew the gesture was more than he had ever wanted.

For today, the pair is going to enter Zack's main event. Well, they were forced too.

"With that attraction you two have, I'm not quite surprised if you wing it!" he said, with that charisma of his. Tifa was one to fell for it a few times, and this time, it worked perfectly.

"The games are about to start! Let's go!" she pulled Cloud along, excited as they went in line to the big dome structure that was supposed to house Zack's event. Cloud sighed as Tifa kept up her playful smile. Aerith had somehow gotten her to do dance lessons and Zack had used it as an opening to convince her.

"You would want Cloud to see how good you've improved at dancing, right?" with that simple gesture, Tifa lights up and agreed to the invitation of playing.

"Watch me carefully, ok?" Tifa smiled mischievously. She had planned to overthrow Cloud, to which Cloud replies to with a smirk.

"Let's see you try, little girl" Cloud was known as a good dancer in town. Even Zack had asked him for dance lessons. This little talent came from his mother's obsession over dancing.

As they neared the entrance, staffs begin to inspect them. From the very fabric to fingernails, they made sure no such cheating can be made. Tifa found it completely offensive since she honestly won't cheat; all she wanted was to show off her new skills to Cloud.

As they entered, it was already a crowded area. From old to young, many where eager to get the crystal. Some were already formulating a plan on how they would find each other, while some just planned on winging it and might just be lucky.

"Will we find each other?" Tifa asked, her eyes wandering to the crowd. Her hand gripped tighter on his clothing, feeling terrified of losing Cloud and being unable to find him later on. Cloud felt a smile as he placed his hand on hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Come on, you think I'd never find you?" he kissed her hand, which causes her cheeks to turn to a light shade of red. Cloud's smile grew larger.

"We're connected, right?"

"Right" with that, she loosens her grip and began to ease.

As the staff closed the doors, commotions going on inside turns down as lights were focused to a balcony a few feet high from the ground. There, Zack and Aerith, with a few staffs enjoy the scenery of the whole interior of the dome. With a smirk, Zack began to speak.

"Now, let's not get on some boring speech, let the games begin!" with the snap of his fingers, the handed masked were put on. It was the same white mask that covers only your eyes with white feathers on its right side. Then the music began, the dancing begins.

Cloud was really into it once he heard the music. He bowed his head, his right arm bended to his stomach.

"May I have this dance, milady?" he looked up to see Tifa curtsy while holding out a giggle before replying.

"It would be an honor, kind sir" and they begin to dance. Cloud's talent was evident as he gracefully twirled them around, moving into the crowd. Tifa manages to follow his pace to which Cloud was very amused.

"You really are good" he smirked.

"Told you" Tifa grins, then the games began. The music headed to the part where partners were supposed to exchange partners. As soon as Tifa and Cloud left each other's side, both were swept with panic.

They moved swiftly to the crowd, though they've lost their playfulness as they got new partners. This continued on and on, changing partners as soon as the music calls for it.

Cloud didn't like the partners he got next. Many of them can't even follow his pace, and sometimes his food get caught up on their heels, yet he smiles at them like it was nothing, though he was afraid a funeral for his toes would be ordered soon.

As for Tifa, she rather liked a couple of her dances as she was partnered with playful children or good mannered old men. But she couldn't fathom some of them who had just come for a good time. One even tried hitting on her, but she manages to plant her heels to his foot as a sign she's not interested.

The music went on and on that Cloud thought it would never end. But soon after the lights quickly went off and the music went out, time for the hunt.

Cloud lets go of the little girl he was dancing with. He had to say, she was the best dance he had the whole time after dancing with Tifa.

Tifa, on the other hand, eagerly went her way and leaves a perverted teen with the same age. She was pretty much thankful when the lights shut. Just looking at his eyes wandering her body made her fill with disgust.

Many were shouting out names, but you couldn't make out what they were saying as the voice melted together. A lot were pushing around, and some supposedly tripped since a couple of thuds and squeals echoed the hall. Zack was very much amused.

"It's a bit chaotic down there" Aerith said, wondering if Tifa was included at those ladies who tripped. Zack was eyeing the dome carefully.

"I bet she's fine" he said, assured by his words as he spotted her in the light, same as Cloud. Both were nearing each other, and Zack was about to stand when he noticed Cloud's expression of relief, but something had disturbed Tifa.

Cloud had already found her, and he was relieved to see her. He was about to run and grab her hand when she gazed intently at the opposite direction. At first he thought that maybe there was someone that resembled him, but that's impossible! His one of a kind thanks to his hairstyle. Something else caught Tifa's attention, and when Cloud found a glimpse of it, his heart stopped.

Tifa was in shock at what she saw. From the dim light illuminated from the outside, shines hair, silver hair.

"Is it him?" Tifa mumbles. She was sure of it, a silver haired boy with his back facing Tifa. She felt her footsteps come towards him, slowly and gently, as if fearing he would vanish. But then, when the boy was about to turn his head, a group of contestants stampeded her way. Her last glimpse of the boy was a smirk on his lips as his hair hid his eyes.

Before anything else registered to her, she felt an intent tug, and soon after, she was covered in an embrace. She wouldn't have gotten her senses cleared up if Cloud hadn't shouted.

"I found her!" and after that, other participants also began shouting. But if her calculations are correct, only seven of them found their partners.

Cloud didn't felt a burst of victory when he shouted first. His eyes scanned the area again, hoping for confirmation of what he saw, but no luck. The silver haired boy was gone.

Tifa was still in his grasp, her senses back to normal as she takes off Cloud's grasp on her.

"Are you ok? You were dazed" Cloud said, touching her cheek. She nods in confirmation, but at the same time, she bit her lip.

"I saw a silver haired boy" she said, knowing his eyes were asking for it. With that said, Cloud's doubt was confirmed. He was here. If it wasn't him, it was a sign. And sooner or later, or even at the exact day of Tifa's birthday, a silver haired man would truly appear.

From the balcony, Zack had already stood and congratulated his friend and all other participants. He didn't particularly left them empty handed as he had consolations for their active participation, and that's another reason to always join Zack's events. Zack's a generous kind to his events that even the consolation prizes are precious items, but you still can't top it over the main crystal prize.

As for his companion, her eyes may hold the soft green color it has, but through it, she was alert and more observant than a hawk. She knew what she saw and that just confirms the beginning of what was destined. She gazed down at Tifa as she realized that she saw what she had sensed. And for that moment, she knew things would likely be drastic on the upcoming future.

As for the main apple of topics, he has returned to the woods, where three others shared a trait he has.

"Had she seen?" one of the three asked.

"Yes, she was about to follow me, but I got away easily" he answered with a smile.

"Then I guess things would go rather smoothly now" one of the three said again.

"I have doubts" he said. The three of them looked at him in confusion, so he kindly explained "there's this boy that seem to have a connection with her, and if I may say so, a deep one"

"That's trouble" one said.

"Troublesome" another added.

"Enough" the first who spoke awhile ago spoke in a harsh yet composed voice "I bet she has not forgotten her destiny, the eldest had said she hasn't, so the boy is not a threat…"

"And if he turns into one?" one of them asked.

"You know what to do" a sly smile appeared on their lips as they hid themselves in the darkness illuminating in the depths of the woods.

The ending is beginning according to plan…yet, has it really?

* * *

><p>Updated! Hope you like it! Please Review! As for any errors, I'm truly sorry but I depend on the auto correct to do it for me since I don't have much time on my hands. As for Beta, well, even if I've been here for more than a year…I Haven't tried it, so I have no idea how it works. I'm sorry… I seriously have no idea.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Never Letting You Go

Ever since the incident, Tifa has been aimlessly waiting for the return of the Silver haired man. She knew she was nearing to her coming of age and that once again; the man would appear before her.

Cloud always thought it might be some sort of fairy tale that Tifa has inside her head, but to actually see silver haired man, his believes had turned the other way around. And now, he's even more frightened when Tifa comes of age.

Sitting on rug in the living room, Tifa watches Red lazily play with the crystal they had won. The liquid inside never mixing, and that had gotten her thinking back.

'Why won't they mix? Are they not suppose to be together?' thinking of the colors, the blue one had reminded her of Cloud. And soon her thoughts deepened.

'When my Birthday comes, the silver haired man will take me away…then I won't be able to see Cloud again…We won't be together anymore…'

Just that thought had created a sting in the depths of her chest. And thinking of it deeper, her eyes began to swell and soon tears began to drop to the top of Red's head.

Seeing his lady master crying, he issued a howl which automatically had Cloud running from the barn, all dirtied up from cleaning the mess of his prized horse.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he pants. His eyes fall to Tifa who was crying while her hands grasp her chest, he quickly goes near her.

"What's wrong? Does something hurt? Did Red hurt you?" this got him a growl of disapproval from their house pet.

Tifa shook her head to all his actions and that just made him worried.

"Tifa…Tell me, what's wrong?"

Managing to calm down, Tifa looks up at him with swollen eyes "I don't want…"

"Don't want what?" Cloud asked, caressing her cheek. She leaned in to the touch and the familiarity of the heat of his palm just makes her cry even more.

"I…"

"You can tell me anything, Tifa…I won't let anything hurt you" Cloud assured her "I'll always protect you…I'll always be by your side"

Hearing his last words, she couldn't help but hug him tight. Her arms grasp tightly the front of his dirtied shirt.

"I…" she cried louder "Don't want to leave Cloud…I want to be…. together…"

Hearing this, Cloud softened.

Using his hand, he raised up her head so that her eyes looked to his deep ones.

"And what makes you think I'm letting you go?" he smiled at her. This causes Tifa all the more to throw her arms around his neck and cry louder.

Cloud holds her tighter, as if just this embrace can protect her from everything. When Tifa's crying had calmed down a bit, Cloud took this as a chance to tell her what's he'd decided.

"Tifa…no matter what…I will never let you go, even if that guy comes, he'll have to get through me before he gets you…I will never let you go…Tifa, I love you…"

Hearing that from Cloud seemed different to the many times he had said those three words. She couldn't tell what made it different from the others, but what she knows, there's something growing inside her chest. And with the final streaks of tears to her cheeks, she falls asleep in Cloud's arms.

Cloud lets out a small chuckle as the most important to him slept in his arms. With enough strength, he stands up, and carries her to their room.

'I can't break this…Not now…' in the dire thoughts of the one hiding from the shadows, guilt spreads through their heart while they are tormented by their duty and their feelings.

'Feelings are for the weak…Carry on what you were born to do…Aerith' with the voice that had roamed with the use of the soft wind. Aerith knew she was now being watched. With all her strength she nods, and disappears. Appearing as if her mission was clear, when in fact it was nothing but a blur to her now.

Taking Tifa up to their room, he places her on the bed but had quite some trouble as she wouldn't let go of his shirt; a silent gesture which begs him to stay.

He would more than anything in the world to be by her side. But the fact that he was drenched by sweat and dirt didn't seem fitting beside her. And so, using one of his used shirts from the laundry and dressing it on his pillow, he had made the doll Tifa would usually caress when he was not by her side.

While taking his shower though, Tifa seemed to have woken up and to her surprise was 'Pillow Cloud' as she calls it was in her arms and not the real one. She looks around, and tries to feel if there is any movement. She was soon relieved to hear the shower on.

Waiting for him to finish, she wondered if what she heard him whisper to her was actually real or a fantasy. A sign of dirt stains on her dress and hair just proves evidence it did happen. And as soon as she replayed each word, she couldn't help but feel her cheeks flare up and her chest take twice more beats than usual.

"What's going on?" Tifa wondered as she grasped her chest. She's heard Cloud say those three words in more than one occasion and at those times she actually felt normal. But why was she feeling different?

Tifa's confusion stops when she doesn't hear the shower on anymore, but instead the tapping of feet that was drawing near the door of the room.

Without thinking twice, Tifa lay back down and hugged 'Pillow Cloud', pretending to sleep.

When Cloud entered, he was dressed with plain blue pajamas pants; the one that Tifa thought matched his eyes. And as usual, he didn't wear any top, a habit he after taking a bath. He was drying his hair with a towel while walking along the room. Fix something there and place those over here. Things he would usually do when he couldn't stay put.

Hearing every movement just keeps Tifa on the edge, a bit nervous for some reason unknown to her. Soon she felt him standing beside her, probably staring at the window. It took him a long moment for sightseeing before he shifts to the other side and joins Tifa in bed.

He slowly takes 'Pillow Cloud' out of her grasp and uses it back as his pillow. Scooting closer, Tifa felt her heart quicken more fiercely again.

'Just what is happening to me?' she wondered, she was never this conscious before. Cloud had gone to bed mostly in that attire and she never bothered. Something was really wrong with her.

As he managed to wrap his arms around her like he usually does. He gives Tifa the usual 'kiss on the forehead' before muttering a 'good night'.

Tifa's body was stiff for a few more minutes, until Cloud's breathing finally calms down.

Feeling like she's not ready for sleep, she gazes up to his up close face. And for some reason once again, she couldn't help but study every feature.

From his long eyelashes, his lips, the point of his nose. Cloud would've been one of the handsome bachelors in town. However, why hasn't he brought a girl over? He doesn't even seem acquainted to the ladies in town.

And through all these thoughts, she wanders to an answer she's embarrassed to even say possible.

'Maybe it's me…because he says…he loves me?'

Repeating those words that never left her mouth just gets her worked up, that she had to slap herself to gain control.

The slapping may have been effective as she had composed herself, however the effect turns out to be a chance to wake Cloud up.

Cloud began to stir in his sleep and soon, draws Tifa near him, his head on top of hers.

The odd feeling she was having was gone though at this point. All she felt was security and warmth.

And that's just how she liked it. A few moments more, she drifts to sleep too.

But as peaceful as they are, someone else was watching from the shadows. With his green catlike eyes, he knew he didn't like what he witnessed. And neither will the other two.

* * *

><p>Another Update! Been awhile. Well, what can you say? Good enough to pass? Please review! Sorry for late updates….well, Happy New Year!<p> 


End file.
